Despite Her Hatred
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: James Potter fell in love with Lily Evans. He fell in love with her smile, her eyes - everything. In his eyes, there was no flaw in her. But how does he show her that this isn't just some fling; that he really wants something real? JXL R&R please!
1. Potter's Head Boy?

A/N: Hey everybody! Okay, this is my first Harry Potter story; I have a one-shot out about Remus that I'll appreciate if you read it and review it. This is my first Lily and James story and I hope everyone likes it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that comes from the books.**

**Enjoy!**

****

* * *

**Chapter 1: Potter's Head Boy?**

Seventh year Lily Evans sat down in her compartment, smoothening her already smooth, beautiful red hair. Her green eyes flickered to the window and she sighed, checking her watch. _Where were they? _She thought. Her two best friends, Addison Lawrence and Aimee Pierce, were late as always.

A knock was heard on the door and Lily called, "Who is it?"

A deep voice came from outside, "Lily Evans, come out with your hands up!"

Lily burst out laughing and threw the door open to see her friends standing there grinning from ear to ear. Lily managed to throw both her arms around both her friends, hugging them tight. "You guys finally came!"

Aimee Pierce was an extremely pretty seventh year that played chaser on the Gryffindor team had black elbow length hair and equally black eyes to match. She was the type of tomboy, some would say. She laughed as Lily hugged her tightly. Addison Lawrence, however, was another extremely pretty girl with dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She was the calm one out of her group of friends and, as her friends knew, she had a secret crush on a boy called Remus Lupin.

"Air...must...breathe..." Aimee gasped out while Addison just hugged back, missing her friend. Lily laughed and then let go of her friends. Suddenly, Addison burst into tears. Aimee and Lily stared at her as she tried to control herself.

"I...I'm sorry...it's just..." Addison tried to say but kept sobbing. Lily smiled at her friend, knowing how emotional she got. "I've just missed you and then Lily, you hugged us and I..." She smiled wryly. "I guess I just went all sentimental like always."

Aimee threw an arm over her shoulder. She waggled her finger in Addison's face, almost sternly. "Now, Miss Lawrence, please, do not let another episode of what happened last year when we left replay this year, all right?" They knew she was joking of course but they couldn't help but remember what happened.

They had all been packed up and ready to go when suddenly, Addison broke down crying. Before they left, she squeezed them to death in death gripping hugs and practically cried every moment. Aimee being the tough one didn't cry but she did soften a bit at this. And Lily swore she had saw tears glimmering in Aimee's black eyes.

Aimee grabbed her black elbow length hair into her hair and showed it to Lily, disgusted. "Look at this! Ugh, Lily, you got the beautifully red hair while I got...black. Black! How dark..."

Addison laughed. "Well, I just got boring dark brown hair." Laughter shined in her brown eyes. "You both have much better hair than me. So stop complaining."

Jaws hanging, Lily and Aimee looked at Addison in disbelief. Aimee snorted, folding her arms over her chest, an eyebrow raise. "Are you serious?"

Lily noticed they were just still standing outside of the compartment so she said, "Err...guys? Should we continue our conversation on Addison's hair inside?"

Aimee shrugged and walked in with Addison behind her. Shutting the door, Aimee plopped down. Addison opened a book she had and began reading almost instantly.

Lily took this time to study her friends. How did they manage to be friends? Aimee was tough and brave, Addison was always calm and if you ever had a secret, you could tell her. And Lily...Lily was just a girl with red hair who was nice and kind.

A knock interrupted her thinking and she started. Addison lowered her book and Aimee stood up. "Yeah? Who is it?"

There was voices muttering to each other and someone seemed to have been pinched because the girls heard a soft, "Ouch!"

A voice cleared. "Sirius Black, at your service."

Aimee raised an eyebrow and mouthed to Lily, _Sirius Black? What does he want?_

Lily shrugged and Aimee opened the door, revealing the Marauders, a group of boys who played tricks and pranks at Hogwarts.

Sirius Black strolled in. He had black hair and gray eyes. He was one of the most wanted boys at Hogwarts and also had the reputation of being a playboy. Which was true. James Potter followed his best friend, his black, messy hair untidy, as always. His hazel eyes held a mischief sort of light in them. Remus Lupin followed the two inside, glancing at the girls in the compartment, his eyes lingering on Lily and then snapping to James. He had dark brown shined and he had dark gray eyes. Peter Pettigrew, the last Marauder, came in last. Lily had always wondered why this boy was in the group; he never seemed to fit in.

Sirius strolled and, winking at Aimee who merely raised her eyebrow. He turned to his companions and said with a grin, "Hey, mates, think we found our compartment!"

Aimee glared at him. "What are you-" But was interrupted as Sirius added, "And also beautiful companions!" Sirius said, now winking at Lily and Addison, who lowered her book.

Aimee snapped, "Can't you take your pathetic act somewhere _else_?" Obviously, she didn't fall for his charm or smiles, as many other girls did.

Sirius staggered, faking hurt. "Oh come on, Pierce, you know you just simply _adore _me."

Aimee studied him with her piercing black eyes. "Um...sorry, Black, but I think the correct word is loathe."

Lily stifled a laugh and Addison smiled slightly at Aimee's hostility to Sirius.

James switched his gaze from Sirius and Aimee to Lily and immediately grinned in a charmingly way. "Evans! So nice to see you. You're looking quite beautiful today."

Lily glared at him. She heard and saw what James did to Snape, a student at Hogwarts. It was completely awful and terrible and she never fell for James' "charming ways" he seemed to possess with the other females at Hogwarts, no matter how many times he asked her out or how many "charming" grins he tossed her way since fifth year.

"And you're looking pathetic as ever, Potter," she spat out and then looked out the window, not the least bit interested in talking to him. He slid down next to her.

"Hey, I was just being-" He started when Lily snapped her gaze back at him.

"Being what? Kind? Nice? Friendly? Why not act like that to Snape?" Lily once again turned away from him.

Sirius and Aimee broke from their little glare down to notice this exchange. Sirius laughed. "Be nice? To _Snape_?" He snorted. "Right and Professor McGonagall is going to dance in a pink dress in the Grand Hall."

Aimee snorted, trying to suppress her laughter. Addison merely watched everyone, her brown gaze curious.

"Well, you could at least try acting _civilized _to him," Lily snapped. Sirius opened his mouth and Lily glared at him, shutting him up immediately.

Aimee sighed, bored of this whole thing. "Well, are you guys just going to be annoying people that you are or are you going to leave?"

Sirius grinned and put an arm over her shoulders and she stiffened immediately. "Stay and be the annoying people that we are!"

Aimee struggled out of his arm. "I think other people would love it if you went to her compartment and stayed there."

Sirius grinned. "But of course, I just know you girls love having the Marauders here! Right, Lawrence? Haven't heard you talking yet."

Addison looked at him with a calm expression. Sirius began to look uneasy when she spoke, softly but in a firm voice. "I think that any girl would die to have you in the same compartment as them. So why do you pick the only ones who don't want anything to do with you?"

Sirius opened his mouth but then closed his mouth, thinking. Remus turned his calm expression to look at her. "Because they just love to bother people," he said calmly.

James ran a hair through his black hair. "Hey! We don't bother people! They enjoy our company."

Lily muttered. "Not us."

James winked at her. "I know how much you love me, Evans. How much you are dying to tell me that you love me."

Her green eyes pierced him. "I think that's what you want me to think, Potter. But trust me, the only feeling I have for you isn't love or liking, I can tell you that."

Remus shifted on his foot. "Um...Lily? Aimee? Addison? Could we just stay here? Since, all the other compartments are full..."

Lily smiled brightly at him. "Remus, you can stay, since you're not a brainless idiot like Potter and Black are here."

Sirius asked, "Then where would we go?"

Aimee rolled her eyes. "Go find some girls who actually would want to talk to you. I'm sure it won't take long to find a compartment." With that said, she shoved Sirius out and Lily grabbed Potter and shoved him out. Aimee glanced at Peter, who looked nervous. "Hey, Lil? What should we do with this one?"

Lily glanced at him. "If he wants to stay, then well...let him stay. But if he wants to go with Potter and Black there, let him go."

Peter eyed the two boys and then said meekly, "I'll go with James and Sirius."

Lily shrugged. "Bye."

Peter got up and began shuffling to the door when James popped in again, with a grin. "Hey, Evans," he said. "I know who Head Boy is. And since I know you are most likely Head Girl, I'm sure you're just _dying _to know."

Lily frowned and then glanced at Remus. "Remus?" She asked, wondering if he was the Head Boy. But Remus shook his head, eyeing James with his eyebrows raised slightly.

James grinned. "Oh, come on, Evans. Just ask me and I'll tell you."

Lily sighed. She _did _want to know who it was. But then again...this was Potter. Lily's curiosity won over her hatred towards James. "Fine," she snapped. "Who is it, Potter?"

James grinned. He pretended to ponder this. "Hmm, I don't know, Evans. Should I really? I mean...what do I get in return?"

Lily glared. "You'll get a black eye if you don't."

James laughed and then said, "I am."

Lily raised an eyebrow while Remus closed his eyes, counting in his brain and waiting for the explosion.

_5..._

"What do you mean 'I am'? You want a black eye?"

_4..._

James' grin widened even more. "No," he said slowly, his grin still on his face.

_3..._

Lily frowned now, her eyebrows together. _Why is he grinning like that?_

_2..._

Lily's eyes widened as realization hit her. _No...no, he can't be! ...can he?_

_1..._

Lily's eyes narrowed. "WHAT?!"

_0._

James and Sirius laughed at the look of horror on Lily's pretty face. Remus watched Lily, who was now fuming and if it were possible, steam would be coming from her ears.

"You...you...you can't...Dumbledore...he wouldn't..." Lily tried to say a complete sentence but her brain wasn't working. Only one thought was going through it. _Potter's Head Boy... Stupid, arrogant Potter is Head Boy..._

_Oh God, James Potter is Head Boy._

Aimee watched her red-haired friend and suppressed a sigh. She would rather not see Lily really explode. So she stood up and walked in between James and Lily, putting a hand in front of both of them. "Okay, James," she said, frowning at the Quidditch captain, "get out right now unless you would like to suffer the wrath of Lily Evans. And trust me, it isn't pretty."

James eyes the now red-faced, fist clenching Lily and decided to do what Aimee told him to do. So he backed out of the compartment and went to another one. Peter and Sirius followed and Remus stood up.

"Well..." he said cautiously, "she's taking it better than I thought she would."

And with that said, Remus Lupin quickly exited the room.

-----

"Do you think she was really that mad?" Asked James as he slid into the seat. The Marauders had already acquired a compartment but James had just wanted to see Lily Evans, the girl who he couldn't seem to stop thinking of. Lily Evans, with her beautiful green eyes he could drown in and her beautiful red hair he yearned to touch, to thread his fingers through. But of course, if he attempted any of these things, she would probably hex him into the next century.

Sirius laughed. "Mad? Prongs, I think 'mad' is an understatement." Sirius laughed again, shaking his head as he imagined the red-faced Lily Evans, the girl who James could seem to stop chasing after. _I mean, come on. _Sirius thought. _James here practically has every girl at his beak and call, practically dying to just walk next to him. Why is he going after Evans when she obviously doesn't want him?_

Peter Pettigrew, the rat faced and fat boy, nodded, desperate to be part of the conversation. "Yeah, Lily looked like...like she never thought of something like that could ever happened and would rather date Snape then be Head Girl with you."

Silence was heard in the compartment. Peter looked around, wondering how come no one laughed or anything. Then Sirius reached over and smacked him on his head.

"OW!" Cried Peter and rubbed the back of his head. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"First, I didn't hit you that hard, you baby. And second, I think James is going in one of his 'Oh God, she doesn't like me, why doesn't she like me?' thinking stage again and what you just said isn't helping, Wormtail."

James glared at his best friend but knew what he said was true. Remus looked at James and then opened his book, not interested in the topic.

James glanced at Remus Lupin, who turned a page in _Hogwarts, A History. _"Moony, how can you read that without wanting to fall asleep," asked Sirius, who eyed the book with boredom.

Remus shrugged, his eyes trained to the page. "Maybe because I have the attention span and patience."

Sirius's head snapped up. "Hey! I resent that! ...Okay, maybe it is true...just a little, anyway..." James raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, fine, completely true!"

"Why does she hate me?" James asked, burying his face in his hands, pondering.

Peter piped up, "Well, she did say you were arrogant, stupid, big-headed – "

"Okay, Peter, I get the picture," James snapped. Peter immediately snapped his mouth closed.

Remus turned another page. Sirius tried balancing his wand on his nose but stopped after almost stabbing himself in the eyes.

"I'm bored," Sirius said, staring at his friend's book. "I'm so bored, that I might even be a nerd and actually _read _that book."

Remus ignored him and Sirius continued, "I mean, who else in this school would read that book unless they want to go to sleep?"

Remus said calmly, "Lily Evans read it."

James' head snapped up. "She _does_?" He asked, bewildered. Then he snatched the book from Remus. "Give me that!" And with that said, he began reading.

Sirius smacked his forehead. "Am I the only sane one here?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You? Sane? The words don't add together, Padfoot."

Sirius ignored him and turned to James, who pushed his glasses up and kept reading. "Oh, come on, James! You can't be serious!" Then a grin came to Sirius's face. "Of course you can't be serious; I'm – "

"Sirius," answered all his friends, all bored with the old joke. James said, turning another page in the book, "And I am serious."

Sirius laughed. "But Jamesie! You can't be since you're James!"

James raised the book and smacked Padfoot on the back of the head. _Well, _thought Sirius bitterly, rubbing his head as James went back to reading, _we now know that that book actually has another purpose besides boring someone to death._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well that may have been boring but I promise, future chapters will be more interesting! **

**Just a quick question:**

**What position does James play for Quidditch? Because in the book, it shows James playing with the golden Snitch and in the movie it said Seeker but other people said he plays Chaser. Please tell me which does he really play!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Saying Goodnight

**A/N: Hey! Well, thanks for the reviews. I'm going with Seeker, though, since James _did _have a Golden Snitch in the fifth book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the books.**

****

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodnight**

"Hey, Lily, don't you have to get to the prefect compartment?" Asked Aimee lazily, stretching out her legs.

Lily jumped up. "Oh _no_!" She cried. She then turned to Addison. "Coming?"

Addison nodded and stood up and both girls walked to the prefect compartment when Lily heard the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black say, "...I'm really, _really _bored. And with Prongs here _reading _– heart attack moment – I've got nothing to do."

Lily turned to Addison. "Should we get Remus?" She asked.

Addison turned slightly pink. "S-Sure," she stammered up and her hand flew to her hair and smoothed it down. Lily smiled slightly but the smile fell away as she opened the compartment door.

And then her jaw fell.

James Potter, cool and I'm-so-cool Potter was _reading _a book! And just not any book. _Hogwarts, A History. _She ignored him and spotted Remus.

"Remus, we have a prefect meeting," she said, not glancing at James.

James jumped at her voice and snapped the book shut. "Evans!" He said, his hand flying to his hand to ruffle it more. "So nice to see you."

_Just ignore him, resist the urge to snap at him, _Lily chanted in her mind. She raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Coming?"

Remus nodded and stood. But then James jumped up, making Remus fall back down on his seat.

"A prefect meeting, you said?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Potter,_" she snapped. "A _prefect's _meeting. Nothing to get too excited about."

James ignored her response and instead grinned. "A prefect's meeting involving the Head Boy and Girl?"

_Lily, calm down. Don't punch him; don't yell at him, just keep your cool, _Lily said in her mind, although her fist clenched. "I guess so," she said through gritted teeth. She knew what was coming now. James' grin widened.

"So that means I'm coming along too," James said, folding his arms over his chest.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Just...stay away from me," she said and with that said, she turned on her heel and left with Addison, who smiled shyly at Remus before following her best friend. James turned to his friends, his hands now hanging helplessly at his sides.

Sirius laughed. "She just simply _loves _you, Prongs. So, can I be the godfather of your kids?" He laughed some more but stopped before a Chocolate Frog was chucked at him. "Hey, thanks Prongs!" He called to his friend as he left with Remus. "Name one of the kids after me, okay?" With a finally laugh, he went back inside.

-----

"Why do you hate him so much, Lily?" Asked Addison as they approached the prefect compartment.

Lily sighed impatiently. With a half-glance at her friend, she answered with a small smile, "What's there not to hate? His arrogant behavior? His big head? His huge ego? The list continues, far longer."

Addison laughed a small laugh. "Just...just give him a chance. You never know, Lily," she added quickly as Lily opened her mouth, ready to laugh and tell her yeah right, "He could be _the_ _one_."

Lily laughed but she didn't say anything else because Addison opened the compartment door to the prefects' and was already entering.

Lily hesitated outside, sighing deeply, blowing a strand of red hair out of her face. _James Potter? _The_ James Potter? The one? Yeah, right._

And then with a final shake of her head, Lily Evans entered the compartment.

----

A stunned James Potter couldn't move. He was stunned, _stunned_, by what Addison had said to Lily. But would Lily accept it?

Remus stood at his elbow, watching as Lily shook her head and entered the prefects' compartment, a puzzle expression on her face. He glanced at his friend, who was deep in thinking of one of the two things that were mostly on his mind – Quidditch and Lily Evans.

"Um...James?" Nothing. "James?"

James was sure Remus was calling his name but he was still thinking of Lily. Would she actually consider these words? Would she actually think of him other than arrogant, stupid Potter? His heartbeat quickened at this thought. Maybe (and he felt his chest swell with happiness) she would actually go out on a date with him. Maybe, she'll actually go out with him, like it, become his girlfriend, and then they'll get married, have kids, and die together.

"James, I think it's a little early to think of kids."

James' head snapped up and he saw a smirking Remus. "H-How did you know?"

Remus laughed a hollow laugh. "You had that I-might-have-a-chance-with-Lily look in your eyes."

James raised an eyebrow. "I have different looks about Lily?"

Remus nodded, looking serious. "Yeah. Like, God-Lily-doesn't-like-me-what-am-I-going-to-do? Look. And then, Lily-just-called-me-an-arrogant-jerk-again. And aren't we suppose to be at the meeting?" Remus asked.

James frowned. "I have that kind of face? Really?"

Remus frowned. "No, you idiot! We," he gestured at the two, "are late."

James shrugged. "So? Who cares?"

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep a breath. When he opened his eyes, he had thought of what would get James into that prefect compartment.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to go alone. Then again, I wouldn't be alone because _Lily _would be there." The corners of his mouth twitched.

James stood still for a moment before running into the compartment. Remus sighed and followed.

-----

_Where the hell is Potter? _Lily thought angrily but kept a smile on her face as she faced the other prefects. "Hi, my name's Lily Evans and I'm Head Girl this year. I-"

A fifth year prefect boy, Adam Harrison, a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, asked, "whose Head Boy? _Where's _the Head Boy, is a better question." Other prefects murmured in agreement and confusion. Where was the Head Boy?

_That's what I'll like to know too,_ Lily thought. She pasted a smile though. "Well, the Head Boy this year is-"

"The one and only James Potter." Came a voice near the door. All heads and eyes turned to the door and landed on the handsome Quidditch player. He was leaning on the doorway, smiling gently, his hair untidy as ever, his hazel eyes laughing happily. Lily's eyes narrowed at him. He eyed her and, it seemed, his eyes dimmed.

But some of the prefects' moods didn't dim; instead, they skyrocketed.

First, Adam Harrison let out a whoop of glee and some Hufflepuff girls squealed with delight. Severus Snape, though, glanced at James with disgust and loathing in his black eyes.

"All right, Potter! How'd you convince Dumbledore to make you Head Boy?" Adam asked. James switched his gaze to Adam and grinned.

"Oh, what else? My good looks and charms were just overwhelming," James said, his grin widening. Remus entered behind James and glanced at Lily and smiled gently. Lily smiled back. _At least one Marauder isn't like Potter._

Lily cleared her throat and sent daggers at James, who merely smiled innocently in response, causing her blood to boil.

"Well," Lily said, getting the attention of the other prefects. "That is this year's Head Boy. Now, this year, I think we should do something special for Halloween, maybe-"

"Read?" Came the voice of James. Most the prefects tried to stifle their laughter or hide their smiles. Lily glared at James who had another smile on his face.

"No," she said coldly, "perhaps you could tell us what you have in mind for this year, _Potter_." James winced at the coldness as she said his surname.

All eyes were watching the two fight, their eyes traveling to one person, than to the other. Now all eyes landed on James as he thought what to say. And he said what the first thing came to mind:

"Get a date with Lily Evans."

No one could control his or her laughter. Everyone laughed, and even Addison cracked a smile. Remus stared at his friend in sort of shock, never believing that James would actually say that of all things he could have said. He expected him to say playing pranks or anything but that.

Lily's face turned red. "Well, I have news for you, Potter," she said in a dangerous voice. Everyone stopped laughing, all staring at Lily, some scared, some amused. "Never in a million _years_," she jabbed a finger in his chest, "will I _ever _go out with _you_." She said _you _like it was a disgusting glob she found on her shoe.

Lily then left the compartment, slamming the door shut.

-----

Lily Evans was still raving about Potter being Head Boy as the students entered the carriages. Lily could already see the thestrals; she had seen her mother die of cancer. Even though Lily had never seen it, Lord Voldemort, one of the most dangerous wizards, killing Muggles and Muggle-borns everywhere, had murdered her father. "I mean, how can he become Head Boy? He wasn't a prefect and he always played pranks! Is this some cruel joke? And do you _believe _he had the guts to say, 'Get a date with Lily Evans.' Ugh, did he have to just say it aloud? Really, the nerve of that...that arrogant, bigheaded jerk! I mean, then again, this is Potter we're talking about – "

"Actually," interrupted a bored Aimee, "that's all _you've _been talking about. Come on, Lily, it can't be that bad. _He _can't be that bad! Just give it a rest, _please_, I don't think my ears can handle any more 'Potter this' and 'Potter that.'"

Lily laughed. "Sorry, Aimee. But I'm just so...ugh!" Lily threw up her hands in anger as she climbed inside the carriage, Aimee and Addison following.

"Room for one more?" Came a pleasant voice. Lily turned and saw Alice Locke, another friend.

"Alice! Of course you can!" Lily exclaimed and all thoughts of Potter vanished.

"Finally!" Aimee said, throwing up her hands as Alice climbed in the carriage and they rode off. "Thanks, Locke, for showing up. I was terrified Lily here would never shut up about Potter!"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "So you fancy him now?"

Lily looked at her in disgust. "Me, like James Arrogant Potter? No!"

Alice and Addison laughed. Aimee groaned. "Denial," she muttered. Lily playfully punched her friend in the arm. "Hey!"

Lily laughed. "That's for even _thinking _Potter had a chance with me. Ugh, how can girls even like him, is beyond me. I mean, he's not even that good in Quidditch - "

"Actually, practically every Quidditch team wants him," Aimee said in her bored voice.

Lily answered back, "Yeah, because he's a Potter and Potters always had it easy in the world."

"Thank Merlin, we're here," said Alice and everyone laughed as the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts castle.

The four girls stepped out and into the building, side by side.

-----

"All right, I know I should have said that but come on, it wasn't like I told everyone Lily slept with a pink teddy bear!" James cried out to his friends.

Sirius looked at him with interest. "She does?"

James shrugged. "No, I just needed something to say."

Sirius's shoulders shrugged. "Darn. I could've used with some blackmail on that Evans. Maybe could have gotten her on a date with me," he said with a little grin as he glanced at his friend.

"Yeah, maybe you – wait, PADFOOT, STAY AWAY FROM HER!" James yelled at his friend as Padfoot sniggered.

"Oh, come on, Prongs, you can't have her all to yourself, you know. And besides, she prefers good ole' Padfoot any day over Arrogant Potter." Sirius was just joking with his friend but James didn't take it as a joke.

James glared at him. "Sirius Black, I'm warning you: Stay away from Lily or I'll hex your pants off."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A little overprotective there, aren't you?"

James just glared and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just don't try anything with her."

Sirius shrugged. "Don't worry, it's not her I'm after. Actually, I'm wondering if Miss Pierce would go out with me."

James laughed. "Aimee Pierce? Chaser of Gryffindor Quidditch team? Yeah, right," he snorted.

Sirius shrugged and flashed a smile at a passing Hufflepuff, who squealed with delight and her friends glared at her with jealously. _Some friends, _Sirius thought before turning his attention back on James. "Yeah, but then again, I think I rather go out with that Hufflepuff over there. She seems like a good snog, what do you think?"

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's your love life."

Sirius winked at the Hufflepuff. "Yeah, maybe she'll have the honor of being my first girlfriend of the year."

Remus coughed. "Of the week, don't you mean?"

Sirius shrugged. "What? It's not my fault I - "

"That you're a playboy jerk?" Came an amused voice. All four boys turned to face a smirking Aimee Pierce, a smiling Alice Locke, a calm faced Addison Lawrence, and an annoyed face Lily Evans.

Sirius threw an arm over Aimee's shoulders. "Ah, Pierce, the lady I've been wanting to talk to."

"No." And she shrugged out of his grip and walked away from him.

Sirius shrugged and called to her, "Hey, don't worry, I know how much you want to say yes but you've got a reputation to hold!"

Aimee sent him a cold gaze and sat down at the long Gryffindor table, Lily sitting down next to her. James made a beeline for the seat next to Lily but Remus had already sat down. James glared at his friend before trying to get the seat across from Lily but Addison took that seat and then Alice sat next to her. James groaned.

"Give me a break here!" He cried out and moodily moved to sit next to Aimee but Sirius cut in front of him and sat next to her, beaming at her as she stared in disgust at him and turning her back on him. James settled for next to Sirius and sat down. Finally. Peter scanned the seats that were filling desperately with his small, bulgy eyes before just sitting next to Remus.

After everyone was settled in, the Sorting began, beginning with "Apples, John!" and ending at "Walter, Ryan!"

"Food..." Sirius moaned and a low rumble came from his stomach. James laughed but Aimee ignored him, talking to Lily.

Dumbledore came to the stand and everyone quieted down immediately. "Welcome," he started, his eyes twinkling happily, "to another year at Hogwarts!"

The room exploded with cheers and applause. Sirius even stood up and began whistling with his fingers in his mouth. He sat down and Dumbledore continued.

"This year, our Head Boy and Girl will be Mr. James Potter and Miss Lily Evans." Applause rang out and Lily blushed. James just grinned happily.

"Now, without further ado, tuck in!"

------

"Belly...so...full..." Sirius said tiredly. He burped and excused himself, no trace of embarrassment on his face.

"Miss Evans? Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said from behind the two students. "Come, I'll show you to the Head Boy and Girl room."

James stood and so did Lily and they followed their Headmaster out the door. After twisting turns and staircases, Dumbledore stopped at a portrait of a pretty lady. She smiled as they approached.

"Oooh, are this these year Head Boy and Girl?" She said excitedly. "My name's Rosemary."

"Lily Evans," Lily said politely.

"James Potter."

Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Is this the same James Potter who planted dungbombs around my portrait when he was in third year and it exploded everywhere, making a mess?"

James grinned. "The one and the only."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yes, Rosemary, these are this year's Head Boy and Girl. They will be making their own password. I'll let them decide what it will be." He nodded at them. "Would you like some Gummy Bears?"

James frowned. "What?"

But Lily shook her head. "No thank you," she said politely.

Dumbledore then left and James turned to Lily. "Gummy Bears?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, Potter, Gummy Bears. It is a Muggle candy."

James nodded. "Right..." And then he turned to Rosemary. "Okay, password..." He snapped his fingers. "I know!"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

He grinned and faced Rosemary. "Will you go out with me, Lily Evans?"

Lily glared as Rosemary smiled in an amused way. "What about, 'Potter is the biggest git alive?'" Lily suggested.

"What about, 'Lily, please?'"

"What about, 'No.'?"

"Oh come on! Just one date!"

"No."

"Um...dears...?" Rosemary interrupted politely. "I think you need to still make a password."

Lily glared at James. "Fine. What about..." and she thought as James thought as well. And then they both responded with two different responses:

"Quidditch." "_Hogwarts, A History._"

Both groaned while Rosemary laughed. "Only one, dears," she said cheerfully. Both students glared at each other. Then James sighed, hoping to make a compromise. "Evans, let's just think of one that we both agree on, all right?"

Lily glared. "Fine," she said. "But then again, we never agree so this could be proven as a problem, hmm?"

James ignored her last remark and began to think. And then he turned to Rosemary. "What do you think?"

Rosemary giggled happily and Lily felt her stomach drop. This wasn't going to be good. "Oooh, I know the perfect one! It applies to both of you, too!" She took a deep breath and with a larger smile, said, "Fighting Lovebirds!"

Lily's and James's jaws dropped and Lily said, "No, I rather – " But it was too late. Rosemary already cried, "That is your new password! Toodles!" And, after quickly opening the portrait, she skipped out of her portrait and down the hall, her giggles echoing in the hallway.

Lily groaned. "Great. Just great," she muttered. Now every time she wanted to get into the Heads' room, she'll have to say...that. Ugh. Just great.

James, however, wasn't thinking along the same lines as Lily. In fact, he could have kissed Rosemary for doing that. Now, Lily would have to say that every time! Although it wasn't _to _him, it connected to him...somehow. But James rather think Lily actually was saying it because she liked him. _We'll go with that_.

Lily entered the portrait and gasped. James, curious, followed her and his jaw fell open again. Inside, was a beautifully decorated room, with a cozy fire lit. The colors were of Gryffindor, which was appropriate since they were both from that House. There were two circular tables, one for each, and two doors on each side. _Probably to our rooms, _thought James. But still, the room amazed him.

Lily immediately crossed to the door to the left and peeked in. _Definitely not mine, _she thought as her eyes fell on posters of Quidditch teams and on a broom. She closed the door and looked at James, who was observing the room. "Potter, that one's yours," she said, pointing to the door and, without waiting for a response, she crossed the room to get to hers.

Inside, was a room perfectly fit for Lily. One wall had a bookshelf from top to almost the ceiling, full of books. There was a bed and next to it, a picture of her family. When her mother and father, of course, had been alive. The Evans were smiling and waving happily. It had been the summer Lily had returned home from her first year at Hogwarts. She remembered Petunia glaring at her as she told the exciting stories from Hogwarts and the spells she learned to do. She had only partially smiled for this picture but still, her eyes were cold and hard, not at all like Lily's parents, who were beaming happily and proudly, proud to have a witch in the family. And Lily remembered her father's funeral, which they said he had died of a heart attack. Petunia has glared at her and her look had said it all: It's your fault dad's dead. If only you weren't a witch, he would still be alive.

"That's your family?" Lily whirled around and saw James, standing in the doorway. He was watching her carefully, studying her. Usually, whenever she faced him, her eyes were filled with anger and disgust. But right now...her eyes were sad and had lost that glimmer and sparkle she normally had.

"Yes...," Lily said softly. She turned back to the waving and smiling picture of the Evans and blinked back tears. It _was _her fault that her father had died. If only she hadn't been a witch...if only she had never been one, her father would still be alive, at least one of her parents...

James looked at the face of Mrs. Maria Evans and he thought he was looking at Lily, only older. Mrs. Evans had the same flaming red hair and the same beautifully green eyes as her daughter. They both had the same stunning smile and gentle and kind face. But as James looked into the face of Mr. Matthew Evans, he knew he could see that some of him lived in his daughter. He, on the other hand, had dark blue eyes and dark blonde hair. But it was his eyes that caught James. They held the same laughter and shine that Lily's held. James could see in this man's face Lily's sense of humor and smart comebacks. It knew instantly that Lily and her father had had a wonderful father-daughter relationship and were very close. _And he's dead, too, _James thought.

"You don't have to pity me, you know," came Lily's voice. James tuned back in and saw Lily looking at him, her head cocked. "I rather not have it."

James ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "Who is she?" James asked, indicating Petunia, the only non-happy Evans.

Lily's eyes hardened. "My sister, Petunia. She hates me." James looked at her, in surprise. Lily laughed, although it wasn't a happy laugh. "Yes, Potter, my own sister hates me. And after I got the letter to Hogwarts..." Lily shook her head, a small smile on her face. Then she looked right into James's eyes and he was surprised to see the pain in her eyes. "And she blames me for our father's death. Because of what I am."

Both were quiet for awhile, just staring at each other, when Lily finally said briskly, "Well, Potter, I need to go to bed and you need to get out now." The sad voice was gone and now replaced with her usual snappy voice that she reserved for him.

James, not even knowing what he was doing, moved closer to her. Lily eyed him; her eyes filled with disgust and – although she wouldn't admit it – fear. "What are you doing, Potter?" Her voice shook a little as she said his surname.

The sound of her voice snapped him out of whatever had taken control of him. He smiled and just said, "Saying Goodnight." And with that now said, he left the room.

Lily stared, confused, as he left. She walked to the door and shut it quietly. Then she stared at it. What had just happened? Did Potter just act civilized? She made her way to her bed and, after quickly changing, went under the covers.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
